


Operation: Black Snow

by Patchilicious



Category: For Honor (Video Game), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Character Death, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, For Honor, Implied Sexual Content, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sad, Useless Lesbians, Wrote this because why not, not an english major, references to other games and movies, something a friend and I whipped up, sorry if my writing is bad, wanted to try a hand at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchilicious/pseuds/Patchilicious
Summary: The world is getting more and more dangerous with The White Masks rising, Rainbow can't handle all of it, leading to the creation of Cerberus, a subgroup of Rainbow, an elite death squad that isn't afraid to get their hands dirty and operates under their own rules and belongs to no country. They have a mission and they will stop at nothing to finish it, they have no fear, no remorse, and the last thing anybody will see, before entering hell.This is the land of WolvesFollow the two founders of Cerberus, Apollyon and Crow, through their journey with Rainbow and Cerberus where they find friends, enemies, and maybe love.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**The Land of Wolves**

* * *

 

 

  

This op was supposed to be easy, we were transporting a government official, President Sandquist of Kenya, to a safe house, he was the face of change and prosperity in Africa and was leading the effort to stop the bloodshed in Africa and bring about peace. It was assumed that nobody wanted him dead, but we were sent in because he received threats from some pretty powerful terrorist organizations. I was leading this op and nobody on this op knows about these threats except me and this guy was surrounded by the best operators Blackstone had to offer.

It was a team of 8 Blackstone guys leading squads of the Sandquists’ personal guards, however, the only other person that could even come close to rivaling me was a guy with the code name: “Crow”. Crow joined Blackstone before I did and had a pretty impressive record, but he was often reckless and acted on instinct, which could come in handy but also not very healthy, especially in our line of work. He was mainly meant for silent ops but he was called in for this op because he was one of the best and most ruthless in Blackstone, even to his own team, which irked me a bit but I was in no position to judge.

He had a rudimentary cloaking device that I could see could be improved upon massively. Crow was extremely talkative and made friends easily, however, on this op he seemed to be zoning out and after a while, I found myself doing the same. With the cool, desert night and no danger in sight as of yet, I soon found myself drifting into my memories while I was driving, and the voices of the President and his advisor was slowly faded.

I was born in Texas, I learned how to handle a gun at a very young age and I was champion at several shooting competitions and during high school I joined the wrestling team and found myself to be extremely skilled at it. I decided to pursue my weapons training and hone my martial arts skill in several different styles. I was never one to beat around the bush, if I saw a quick and efficient way to accomplish something I would do it, if I had a mission to do, I would stop at nothing to complete it.

During my high school career I had a GPA of about 4.8 and picked up several languages, I then graduated after my sophomore year. After high school, I found myself at MIT pursuing a PhD in Computer Engineering and Electrical Engineering. I graduated with a PhD at 17 in both of those fields and I was in the prototype stages of creating a suit, called Ares, that could enhance a soldier’s capabilities in the field. As I approached 18, I decided to join the military, to see what our boys overseas were going through and how I could improve upon my suit. I joined the U.S. Army and was transferred straight into Delta Force at 22, I enjoyed my time there but then I was transferred into a newly reformed Seal Team 6 or DEVGRU at 24.

The reformed team was miles ahead of its old form and it was designed as an elite death squad, and it gave me the experience and skills needed to improve my skills and my suit. The Seals were also where I met the operators: Blackbeard and Valkyrie, they were good people and I would fight beside them anywhere, but the Seals still operated under government jurisdiction and that didn’t roll with me and I found myself looking for Private Military Companies that gave me operational freedom and didn’t restrain me. The Blackstone Legion was where I found myself, as it gave me full operational jurisdiction and immunity to anything I did. I dragged myself out of my memories as I refocused myself and committed myself to getting the President to a safe house, where he would rest and would be escorted by another Blackstone team, to a meeting in Egypt.

The screeching of a missile jerked me to full alert and I slammed on the brakes, Crow seemed to be in the same situation as me as he suddenly jerked back to life. The missile had slammed into the lead vehicle, and flipped it. Immediately, I called in the attack and commanded the remaining vehicles to spread out and go off-road. Another missile was fired, but this time it missed and slammed into the sand beside us, I saw several dozen insurgents moving around the sand dunes and spraying us with small arms fire. I slammed the clutch into reverse and backed up and to the left, spinning us 180 degrees. After which I tried to speed away from the scene, but the engine block was destroyed as an anti-tank grenade was thrown at it. At this point, our only option was to fight our way out and I could see the other vehicles forming a protective circle around ours and gave us cover to get out and return fire. I saw several of the President’s guys get out and get ripped apart by AK fire immediately, but a few managed to get behind their vehicles.

I turned to the President and said “stay here until the area is secure.”, he nodded frantically as he trembled with his adviser in his seat.

I turned to Crow and we nodded at each other, prompting us to throw open our doors and return fire. I quickly take out my LVOA-C rifle, which had a 50 round drum mag in it, a magnified hybrid holographic scope, vertical grip, IR laser/laser/flashlight hybrid, and a muzzle brake. I sight my first target and fired, it was a kid, no more than 17 and I blew off ⅔ of his head off and he collapsed against the sand. It soon became like clockwork and I was dispatching enemies every 1-2 seconds, I then notice Crow cloaking and running off to flank and cause chaos within the enemy ranks. After several minutes of fighting, I hear distant screaming from the enemy and I knew that Crow was able to flank.

Everybody was fighting for their lives here, but the terrorists did not stand a chance against the well-trained and experienced ex-special forces operators. The screams for a medic didn't go forgotten as I see several guys getting hit with AK fire or getting fucked up by grenades or RPGs. An RPG soared past my head and slammed into a vehicle behind me and it sent several guys flying from the explosion and I felt a pang of guilt ripple through me, those were my guys, killed under my command. I quickly take my mind off of them and I keep throwing rounds downrange.

The fighting was dying down and I dispatched a total of 67 enemy insurgents without missing a single one and Crow with 46 kills to his name, before the shooting completely stopped. The whole fight lasted 6 minutes and 32 seconds, and we counted 132 enemy casualties with 18 of ours, pretty good if I do say so myself. I notice Crow walking towards me with blood all over his suit and was limping a bit, and as he came up to me, he took off his helmet and gave me a big shit eating grin and I nodded back.

I evaluated our remaining force and our wounded as our dead were loaded up into one of the vehicles. We also lost one of own Blackstone operators, Davis, was killed during the firefight by a bullet that took off half of his face. We lined up about 6 prisoners for questioning and after we beat the information out of them, we slit their throats and let them bleed out in the desert. We then walked to one of the remaining vehicles that still functioned and continued onto the safe house. When we arrived, my life and Crow’s, was about to change forever, whether for good or bad, I could not tell.


	2. From The Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be switching over to a third person POV in the next few chapters, but for now, I will be sticking to first person with Apollyon.

**From The Shadows**

 

As Crow and I headed back to California to debrief and relax after the mission, we received messages about an elite counter terrorist organization called Rainbow, it recruited from every single special forces group in the world. The sender was from Six, the head honcho of Rainbow, asked us to meet her in a secure location in San Diego, California.

It seemed a bit sketchy to me, but Crow seemed to be completely on board with the idea. I was in the shooting range, doing shooting drills in a Blackstone base near San Diego, and I was juggling the idea of leaving Blackstone and joining Rainbow. I was deep in thought, until about half an hour in, I felt a presence walking up behind me and I knew it was Crow.

 

“So, you gonna go or naw?” he asks, I lower my weapon and walk towards a table with my stuff on it.

I sigh, “Maybe”

Crow replies “well, lets just see what this Six person has to say and if we don’t like it, we’ll leave.”

“I know, I just want to go home” I grumble

“So do I, maybe pick someone up on the way home, but this meeting seems important”

I sigh again and growl, “Okay, let’s go.”

 

I turn around to see Crow giving me a smirk as he turns around walks out, he calls out behind him, “I’ll be in your car whenever you’re ready!” I grunt at him.

“Why my car?” I think to myself,

“God Damn freeloader.” I mutter to myself.

It takes me about 30 minutes to freshen up, dress in a pair of blue shorts and red shirt with aviators, and pack my gear for a drive to Oceanside and as I approach my car, a convertible Lamborghini Veneno in black and red, I spot Crow in a pair of black shorts and shirt and he was on his phone in the passenger seat. I walk past him as he looks up and says “Hey”, I nod back at him and proceed to put my stuff into the back of the car and get into the driver’s seat and start the car, and Black Skinhead by Kanye West started playing as my phone connects to the car.

It takes us about 30 minutes to get to a cafe near the beach in Oceanside that Six had told us to come to. The salty smell of the beach and cool wind that brought the fresh ocean breeze was welcoming after spending several weeks in the dry, desert environment. Crow and I soon sat down and waited for Six, as we were about 20 minutes early, we also ordered some food as we waited. As we ate, I looked out onto the beach and admired the sunset as a beautiful orange haze settled on the water and in the sky near the horizon.

 

Six finally came, as she walked up to us I noticed that Six was a beautiful, 5’4”, African American woman that stood with her head held high in a suit with a suitcase and she was tailed by two guards. As she came up to us, she greeted us in a voice that oozed authority and commanded respect and I liked her immediately,

“Hello boys.” she said, she shakes my hand first and moves onto Crow’s hand, she had a strong and firm handshake that surprised me as not many people could do that to me. We all sat down and started discussing our roles inside of Rainbow Six.

“You boys will not be a part of the Rainbow Six team, instead we will be creating a new team, called Cerberus, and I need you two to lead it.” she says,

“Why do you have a need for a team like Cerberus? Crow inquired, "Surely Rainbow could get the job done without us, we work best with no rules and we are known for having maximum casualties on ops.”

I was wondering about that as well, because we were essentially a death squad, however, I had my suspicions that Six needed a squad like us if she was calling us instead of any other counter terrorism team.

“Well, sometimes Rainbow Six runs into obstacles that can sometimes jeopardize an op and cause more harm than good, we need a team who isn’t afraid to get…dirty, should the situation permit." She leaned back,

"And don’t worry, we have signatures from leaders of essentially every single country in the world that will provide you guys and your teams complete operational jurisdiction around the world.” Six replies.

“Well we get that from Blackstone as well, why would we leave them?” I counter, but Six came prepared, as she replies “Well, I can grant you the resources you need to build up your team and improve on your equipment and you’ll be doing more exciting and important operations, unless you like protecting African presidents that everybody will forget in a week.” She counters, “Can Blackstone do that?”

“Well, I'm sold, I’ll join.” I reply

“Well if he is joining, then I am as well.” Crow says

“Great”, Six smiles, she pulls up the suitcase onto the table and opens it, turning it towards us.

“All I need is for you two to give us a hand print and a retinal scan so we can put you into our database.”

Crow and I put our hands on a screen that scans our hand several times and put our eyes into a tube that scans our retinas.

“Thank you, both of you, I hope this relationship will benefit the both us and the world.” she says as we stand, shakes our hands, and leaves with her guards.

I turn to Crow and gesture to him to follow me as we walk back to my car and I drive him to his house. After I drive him home, I drive myself home, it was a two-story, modern villa that was on a 150 foot seaside cliff that looked out into the ocean. As I walked in the lights gradually turned on and I walked to the kitchen, I still felt hungry, even after the meal I had at the cafe. The night was finally settling in and the stars were coming out and I walked out onto my balcony and enjoyed the view with a glass of Sauvignon Blanc and a plate of lemon baked salmon with rice that I made. During my meal I thought about my future with Rainbow Six and Cerberus. I thought about living a normal life, without going on dangerous missions.

 


	3. The Crew

**The Crew**

 

Six provided us with a private plane to England where Rainbow was based, and she told us that construction of our base of operations, called: The Wolf’s Den, was near completion. We would have to stay at Hereford base for 2 weeks while the Wolf’s Den was being constructed and that would mean having to bunk with some members of Rainbow. I got a piece of paper that gave me my room number and who I was bunking with, I was bunking with the operators named Taina Pereira, Monika Weiss, and Maxim Basuda.

Taina went by the codename Caveira and she was similar to Crow, sticking to the shadows and interrogating the enemy. Taina was often very cold to me and talked in short and sweet sentences, but she would always watch me from distances, even though she thought she was being stealthy about it I always knew she was staring at me.

Monika was one of our best technical specialists and she went by the codename IQ, she uses a sensor to detect any electronic devices that the defenders might use. Monika seemed to warm up to me pretty fast, considering we were both electrical engineers, we bounced ideas and improvements on our equipment for almost 2 hours, but it was mainly her gushing over ideas. Maxim was Spetsnaz and used traps to hinder enemy movement and was extremely into the idea of survival of the fittest. Maxim and I didn’t talk much, we just enjoyed each other’s silent company and sparred a few times, but we had a mutual respect for each other.

Crow was rooming with an operator named Grace Nam who went by Dokkaebi, which is Korean for goblin, Crow and Grace didn’t talk much to each other, but I could see Crow had an obvious attraction to her, but it was frustrating to see both of them were oblivious to it. Grace and I became friends as I could speak Korean and that came as a big shock to her as the only other Korean speaker was Vigil, although, she did most of the talking and I replied here and there, so I became her mom-friend whenever she wanted to talk or rant.

Crow was also bunking with Echo and Vigil, all of whom were vying for Grace’s attention. During my stay at Hereford, I met all of the operators and they were all good people with good intentions, until I met Ying in the cafeteria, Ying and I instantly clashed as she was kind of an humanitarian and extremely arrogant. She believed in saving human lives above all else and when she saw my record and Crow’s record she started to insult us, call us psychopaths and murderers, and rant on about the lack of honor. Already I knew she never knew true fear, I knew she has never walked a warrior's path.

“You guys are just a bunch of cowards, you don’t have honor on the field, you kill wherever and whoever you please.” She sneers at us, “Bunch of psychopaths, have you ever considered that everybody you kill has a family?”

“You're nothing but monsters, animals that are given the licence to kill whoever, whenever they wish.”

I slowly turn around stalk back towards her

“Call me a monster again and I’ll show you a monster, honor has no place on the battlefield, honor will not save you and it gets a lot of good men and women killed.” Apollyon snarls, “You don’t know…what I've been through, what I've lost and what I have become”.

Her back is pressed into the wall and I tower over her with my 6’5” frame against her 5’3” frame, her eyes are wide with fear but she tried to look strong.

“I live in the land of wolves, where we are all animals, some just have bigger teeth than others.”

I quickly turn my back on her and I hear her heart beating out of her chest and she lets out a sigh of relief. I could see Crow walk up to her as she slid down the wall, but I walked to the shooting range to clear my head, and soon I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn to see an old friend. Meghan Castellano, a fellow navy seal, goes by Valkyrie and the only female Seal that passed BUD/S. I see her with a big smile and wide arms that motioned for a hug.

“Long time no see brother, I’ve missed ya.”

“Likewise mama bear.” We both hug and I give her a small smile and her face turns into one of concern.

“I heard about you joining Rainbow and I got so excited that I jumped off the jeep and tried to find you right after my mission, then I heard about the little spat you had with Ying and I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I am fine, I just wanted to show her who I could be so she won’t bother me again.” I reply

“Where’s Craig?” I ask

“Who do you think was driving?” Meghan said with a smirk, “He’ll come later, but for now I wanna catch up with you.”

Meghan takes my hand and leads me to her room where she tells me stories of her ops with Rainbow and her time here, I also told her about my ops with Blackstone and Crow, my only squad member at this time. For the first time in a long time I was able to partially let down my guard and relax a little as Monika soons joins us and starts sharing her stories.

  



	4. The Wolf's Den

**The Wolf’s Den**

 

Our two weeks in Hereford were over and Crow and I were moved over into a secluded forest that had a cliff face that dropped into the ocean and the fog was almost constant, giving it a gothic feel. We were driving with Six off road and we were greeted with a pretty small black, concrete bunker with a pretty big door.

“That's it?” Crow said “ I expected a big evil lair that most villains get.”

“Never judge a book by its cover” Six smugly said with a smirk

We get out of the jeep and walk towards the bunker doors and a lock pad opens up that asks for our eye and hand prints. Crow walks up and puts his hand on the screen and later puts his right eye into a retinal scanner. The door opens, revealing several reinforced rooms with bathrooms and what looked to be a decontamination room that could fit 20 people.

After the decontamination room, there was a big lift that brought us down 450 feet and there we could see several black and red hallways that led out, but we took the middle path. The facility was heavily fortified and had top notch tech that monitored us and our information like body temperature and weight.

“This facility will house Cerberus and will be your home for as long as you are a part of Rainbow.” Six says, “It has living quarters for the different teams, bathrooms, briefing and living rooms, hospitals, an underwater port, a garage, and a hanger for airborne vehicles with a runway for the planes.”

“The Wolf’s Den is protected by 25 Phalanx CIWS turrets, motion detectors, anti-personnel and anti-tank mines, and 30 M242 Bushmaster turrets.” Six continued

“Not only that but you will have one of the most advanced AI helping you boys on ops and just in general, meet Hades.”

“Greetings operators Apollyon and Crow, I will be your personal AI and I will manage the base and complete, to the best of my abilities, any requests that you may ask of me.” said Hades, Hades had a deep British voice that reverberated in my chest. As we continued to walk, Six explained the facility further.

“This facility stretches for almost a mile in diameter and is extremely fortified, even nukes that land on this cliff won’t be able to crack the outer shell.” Six boasts, “Here are your personal living quarters.” She gestures at two doors that slide open once we got within two feet, inside I could see we were living in penthouses. “Your rooms are about 500 sq. feet and feature a lot of new tech.” Her voice slowly fades as I opened the door and walk in, I could see that everything was luxurious and modern, from the bathroom to the kitchen, I could see that Six went all out for us.

The color scheme was grey, black, and white, but I didn’t mind that, as I walked into the bedroom I could see a king size bed with a black blanket and pillows, a large desktop with a computer, and two nightstands besides the bed then the right wall suddenly shifted into a beautiful view of the foggy ocean and gave a cozy feel to the room. The bathroom was massive, it featured a large shower and a tub next to it, and the toilet was on the other side. The kitchen and living room was connected and there was a large TV that was on the wall, the door was open in between the two and I could see Six talking to Crow about the design.

“Is there a place for alcohol?” asked Crow

“Yes, there is a rack for storing any drinks in the kitchen.”

Crow smiled at that and soon they both turned their attention to me as I walked through the door.

“You boys like it?” asked Six,

“I like it, it’s modern and sleek, but I like that style.” Crow replies

“Good, I was hoping you guys would like it, well let me show you around the rest of the place.” Six declares.

We walk through the living quarters for the rest of Cerberus and although they were of less quality, they were still pretty good and would cost a fortune to live in. After that we walked into the cafeteria, recreation rooms, a theater, and a bar.

“This is for all of Cerberus to use and bond over.” Six says, “Now let’s go to the more big boy stuff, shall we?”

We walk to the underwater port that held 4, full size, Virginia class fast attack submarines that were controlled by Hades, some mini subs, several seagliders, ROVs, and underwater mechs that was mounted inside the subs. There was an elevator that led to an actual port that held 2 massive armored yachts, motorboats, and two Arleigh-Burke class destroyers that were modified to require no crew and were controlled by Hades. The hanger also had quite a few toys with several Ospreys, Blackhawks, F35B stealth jets, and some AC-130j Ghost Riders and Stinger II’s to provide some heavy Close Air Support.

“Why do we need all of this?” I asked,

“We wanted Cerberus to have a dedicated support group, since no government wants to be a part of your operations, nobody wants to support you guys on the field.” Six solemnly replied. We walked out of the hanger and headed to our offices and the main operations hub where operations were monitored, recorded, and directed. My office was about 700 sq. feet and had a workshop that I could use for my equipment, I also had several screens and a large desk that I could work from. Crow also had an office adjacent to mine and had connecting doors.

“Well I’ll leave you boys now, oh and by the way, trials for Cerberus start tomorrow so, Apollyon I’ll need a trial for them to complete by midnight, okay?” Six said,

“Yes ma’am” I replied, I see her nod to me and Crow as she walks out.

“Well, Ima go to bed, it's getting pretty late but good luck with those trials, I would help but she talked to you about that, not me.” Crow smugly said, I growled at him as he left as well.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2200 and I sat down at my desk and started to type up the trials, I grinned to myself as I looked at them,

“Poor bastards” I thought to myself, I sent the document to Six and headed towards my quarters and I collapsed onto the bed but I was kept awake by my thoughts for the future. But I could slowly feel myself drift to unconsciousness around 0100.

  



	5. Through The Gates of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching to a third person starting on this chapter
> 
> If you have any comments or advice on better writing, don't be afraid to comment

**Through the Gates of Hell**

 

The trials would take almost 2 months to complete and would challenge the participants drive to complete a mission, at any and all cost. The trials would test their mental and physical toughness as it would challenge their morals, break them, and then reshape them into a cold-hearted, killing machine that would not let anything get in the way of an objective.

 

“Damn Polly, we want ‘em to be alive after this.” Crow said sarcastically, while looking at the trials in Apollyon’s office, “I mean they were accomplished enough to even make it the recommendation list for Cerberus, why make them go through more?” He stated as he was reclined in a chair with his legs propped up on Apollyon’s desk and twirling his kukri around his hand. “Because they have the ideals of the other organizations in them, we need to break that and reform them to do what has to be done.” Apollyon replied, as he was working on Crow’s suit, making it cloak longer and more believable.

They were waiting for Six to come down and give the green light to train the new recruits. “So, who are the new recruits, like what are their names and what are they gonna do?” said Crow, “We are getting 3 squad leaders, Erika Baumann, Shawn McNeal, and Justin McNeal these guys have been through a lot, and Six is confident in them.” Apollyon replied “Justin and Shawn are SAS and Erika is KSK.”

“The fuck is KSK?” Crow asked “She sounds German, is it German?”

“Yes it is German, it stands for Kommando Spezialkrafte, its pretty recent it was activated in 1997 and its basically the German equivalent of Delta.” Apollyon replied as the door hissed open and Six walked in.

“Hello boys” Six greeted as she walks over and sits down next to Crow, “Morning ma’am’ Crow nods at her and Apollyon grunts in greeting.

“So I’ve looked over the trials and I am giving you the go ahead to commence training and I’ve also brought in the new recruits.” the recruits walked in shortly after and stood at attention in front of the desk, the recruits were slightly shorter than Crow but stood tall and proud. They looked determined and ready to kill, however, Apollyon could see a bit fear in their eyes as he walked up and towered over all of them with his 6’5” frame and examined them with his glowing, blood red eyes. Crow also stood up and examined them from a distance

“So, you guys are the idiots who think you’re all hot shit.” Crow said with a smirk and Six stood and turned to the recruits, “I wish you all the best of luck, but I have some other business to attend to so, goodbye.” Six then takes her leave with Crow in tow as he turns back

“Good luck bitches.” Crow shouts behind him, “Cuz you’re gonna need it with him.”

The recruits chuckled as they looked back at Crow but stopped once Apollyon walked up to them again.

“Follow me” Apollyon grumbled and walked out with the recruits following him.

 

Shots were ringing out as the recruits were going through a weapon handling and accuracy tests that were much tougher than anything they ever went through. Apollyon stood behind them and judged them as they went through their paces, Erika showed the best accuracy at 200m with ½ inch groupings on drills, Shawn was quick to reload and get rounds downrange with decent accuracy, and Justin was better than Shawn at reaction speed and drills and was a contender for Crow’s stealth squad. Erika and Shawn seemed to be good for Apollyon’s squads as they were fast, accurate, and determined which made them adept at up close and personal combat. After Apollyon determined which squad leaders would lead which, he led them to a dojo with mats and protective wall coverings.

“Here you will be tested on your hand to hand combat skills.” Apollyon said, “well who is gonna do that?” asked Erika.

“I will” as the faces of the recruits start to pale a bit.

“Shawn, come up onto the ring.” Apollyon stated as he brought out two training knives and tossed one to Shawn. They both got into fight positions and started to circle each other, when Shawn decided to make the first move. Shawn went in for a thrust that Apollyon dodged and quickly grabbed his arm and rammed his elbow into Shawn’s side. Shawn had the wind knocked out of him as he staggered back and Apollyon still had a grip on Shawn’s arm as he jumped up and on Shawn, used the inertia to grab his torso with his legs and throw him across the room. Apollyon landed gracefully on his feet as Shawn slammed into the wall 15 feet away and groaned as he hit the floor.

“Predictable” Apollyon said, “You need not to extend yourself so far Shawn.”

“Understood sir” groaned Shawn as he was still writhing on the floor. Apollyon then motioned for Erika to step in. Erika held her knife in a reverse grip and immediately started to slash at Apollyon. Apollyon stepped back to dodge each slash and after the third slash he grabbed Erika’s knife hand and headbutted her, but before her head rocked back all the way, he grabbed her head and sent a knee to her gut that emptied her lungs and she tried to get her arm out of Apollyon’s hold but Apollyon’s other knee forced her down and he put his blade to her neck.

“Yield” Apollyon rumbled

“I Yield” Erika panted as Apollyon’s voice vibrated her whole frame.

Apollyon then got her up to her feet and gestured for Justin to step in. Both of them got into a low, crouching position and circled each other until Apollyon made the first move. Apollyon slashed at Justin and was immediately countered as Justin parried the strike and tried to thrust into Apollyon, but Apollyon was too quick, quicker than what a man of his size should be allowed to do. Apollyon grabbed Justin’s arm, spun around and slammed his elbow into Justin face and then spun back around, letting go of Justin’s arm and doing a superman punch to his face. Justin crumpled to the ground as Apollyon’s punch rocked his entire world and severely disoriented him

 _What the hell?_ Justin thought, he then felt Apollyon drive his foot into his side and he cried out. Apollyon let Justin get back onto his feet and Justin didn’t have his knife so he swung his right fist at Apollyon but Apollyon dropped his knife and caught the fist and then caught the other one that Justin tried to throw with the other arm. Apollyon easily overpowered Justin and pulled their right arms back and slammed them back into Justin’s face, of which he then collapsed on the floor, unconscious and slightly bleeding from his head.

“You guys may be good with firearms, but in this line of work you need to be good with hand to hand if you want to live.” Apollyon stated as he turned around and started to walk out, “You may retire to your quarters for now, but tomorrow we test you for real.” Apollyon called out before he left.

“What do we do with Justin then? Shawn asked, “I don’t wanna leave him here.”

“We should carry him back to his quarters and treat that wound on his head.” Replied Erika, as she walked over a grabbed his legs, “Grab his head and lets carry him.”

 

Apollyon walked back to his office, where Crow’s suit was still laying on his workshop and he decided to leave that alone as he reached into a duffel bag he got from his room and started putting up pictures and other things to make it more comfortable. He then pulled out a picture of him with his old team during his Seal team six days and he saw Craig and Meghan leaning on him while the rest of the team were doing some stupid pose. Apollyon cracked a small smile as he put that picture on his workshop desk.

He then walked over to his room to see some of his clothes and personal items were in boxes on the kitchen counter, He brought the boxes to his room and started to unpack and layout his clothes inside the drawer that was under the bed and he walked into the bathroom with his personal hygiene items and set them in their appropriate places and he noticed that he now had towels near the shower and he muttered a thanks to Six. He looked at the clock and it was almost 2 in the morning and he decided to head to bed. As unconsciousness slowly took him over he thought of his future with Cerberus.

 


	6. Death Before Dishonor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a billy big boi  
> Should I make bigger chapters like these or make smaller ones every day?

**Death Before Dishonor**

 

Apollyon was running through the forest as a part of his early morning workout, he had already ran 8 miles and was planning on 10 as cool and foggy 5:00 AM morning gave a eerie feeling to anybody, but not Apollyon, as he already ran 8 miles through it. He was blaring his music and was thinking deeply, but still maintained an alertness about his surroundings. The recruits finally made it through the two month trials and partied all night last night, so Apollyon didn’t want to disturb them, but he soon received a notification from Six saying that there was an operation for them and that she was waiting for him to go into the base to give the briefing. Apollyon immediately started to run towards the base and began to shower and get into his catsuit as fast as he could. He reached the main mission control area where a call from Six was pending on the screen. He accepted it and started to finish putting on his catsuit.

“We have a mission for Cerberus, Apollyon, the African president that you and Crow were protecting just got kidnapped and the terrorists want almost 15 billion for his release.” Six grimly stated, “A terrorist organization called the White Masks is guarding him, the White Masks have been a major pain for Rainbow, but this mission is for you, because they will not hesitate to execute the President.” Six went on as Apollyon finished putting on his catsuit. “They have several armored cars and machine gun nests that are surrounding the facility and they also have a recon helicopter that will scout the area, I will send you a layout of the facility and the surrounding area.”

“ I know you guys are not up to full combat capacity, but we need you, now.” Six continued. 

“Understood Ma’am” Apollyon said as he saw that Six cut the connection and he turned around and walked back into his office, which had his upgraded Ares suit. As he was putting on his Ares suit he started to formulate a plan with the digital map in front of him.

 

“Hades, wake up the others.” Apollyon said, as he finished the plan.

“Understood” Hades replied and immediately the alarms started to go off,

“Please report to Apollyon in his office for mission briefing” Hades rumbled across the base, and the sounds of footsteps slowly made it to Apollyon office as the door slid open and the recruits stumbled in looking disheveled and confused. Crow was also confused and looked half-awake, as Apollyon started his briefing as he was finishing suiting up. 

“Six just gave us our first assignment, we have a hostage situation that Rainbow is unable to respond to.” Apollyon said, turning around and putting his helmet on. “We are to rescue an African President, President Sandquist, from terrorists that are holding him under an iron fist that Rainbow cannot crack, but we can and we will.” Apollyon’s voice changed as the helmet came on and distorted his voice to make it more menacing and deeper. “I need you all to suit up and head to the hanger to get on one of the C-5’s, they are gonna transport us to Africa and we do a HALO jump 5 miles from the target and call in with Beyonce, after that Crow and Justin will scout up ahead and recon the objective, then they will report in with callsign Malt Liquor, that will give me, Erika, and Shawn the go ahead to head to the rendezvous point, callsign: NightHawk.” Apollyon pointed at a digital map with a blinking red circle with the name NightHawk. “After which Crow and Justin will give us the layout of the facility and then we call into Rainbow with the codename Slammer, that will let Rainbow know that we are heading in for extraction.” Apollyon said as he pointed to the red line that slowly drew itself onto a facility, labelled OBJ. 

“Once this is done, we transport the president to a safehouse where he will be picked up by his people and we will head over to exfil at an airport with the same C-5 Galaxy that Hades will land.” Apollyon continued as another red circle popped up on the map that encircled an airfield labelled, EXFIL.

“Try to do this quietly, and I want suppressors on this op, if we can’t help but to go loud, we go loud but we get in and get out quietly, since we are not at full operating capacity, we cannot afford casualties, Understood?” Apollyon said as he looked into the eyes of everybody in front of him.

“SIR YES SIR!” exclaimed the squad leaders and Crow just nodded in acknowledgment, still taking his time to wake up.

“Good, you are dismissed, and remember, pack light, pack stealthy, I don’t expect this op to take long.” Apollyon said as the group dispersed to gear up. When they all finished, they walked to the hanger where Apollyon was waiting in full gear, and he gestured them to head into an C-5 that had its doors open. They all walked in and they all took their seats in the cockpit as Apollyon and Crow sat down in the pilot’s seats

“You do know I have no experience with piloting right, polly? Crow asked nervously

“Don’t worry I will do the heavy lifting, you just tell me if any of the dials in front of you go crazy and if anything is wrong.” Apollyon replied, and the others took radio or the empty seats in the plane. The C-5 Galaxy was the largest plane the U.S. Air Force had to offer to Cerberus and the only three squad members soon found themselves alone in a massive cargo bay that stretched for over 200 feet. Apollyon started the launch sequence and asked Hades for clearance to takeoff, Hades quickly confirmed clearance and in 30 seconds, Apollyon pushed up the thrust and the plane started to move forward and soon they were on the way to Africa. 

 

The flight took about 7 hours to complete and once the plane was an hour from the drop zone Apollyon told Hades to pilot the plane until the drop. Everybody was suited up and Apollyon started to pass out oxygen tanks for them to breath for 45 minutes, to flush out the nitrogen in their bodies, failure to do so would result in some pretty nasty injuries that could permanently cripple a human. They were all wearing special jumpsuits that could protect them from  –50 °F temperatures, since they were jumping from 35,000 feet, they could gain frostbite while in freefall. The team all did systems checks on each other once the 45 minutes pre-breathe was over and they prepared to jump. Apollyon and Crow walked up to the front with the others walked up behind them, windowing each other, they waited for the green light and Hades’ voice to tell them to jump. 

“Remember, this isn’t SAS anymore, this isn’t KSK anymore, this is Cerberus, we do what have to do, no matter the cost, do not be sorry for the suffering of others, close your heart to it because they will not be sorry for you.” Crow said grimly as he was finishing up with Justin. Apollyon turned around and raised his fist,

“ **BLOOD!”** , he bellowed into comms,

“ **MAKES THE GRASS GROW!** ” everybody else yelled back,

“ **WE!** ”, Apollyon bellowed again,

“ **MAKE THE BLOOD FLOW!** ”, they said as everybody was getting more aggressive and more pumped up,

“ **WE ARE THE BEGINNING!** ” yelled Apollyon

“ **AND THE END!** ” Screamed everybody back

**“HOOAH”**

**“HOOAH”**

**“HOOAH”**

**“HOOAH”**

Apollyon nodded his approval and turned back around as the light at the top of the doorway flashed yellow, “60 seconds to drop.” Hades spoke to all of them inside of their helmets and the doors started to open up and Apollyon could see the half-moon illuminating the night sky and the thick clouds that blocked their view of Earth.

“30 seconds”

The group slowly walked to the edge of cargo bay 

“10 seconds”

Apollyon couldn’t help but worry about the safety of his team and the viability of a 5 man fireteam going up against a small military, but he shook that voice out of his head.

“Jump” 

Apollyon and Crow quickly ran out and jumped off the plane, with Justin, Erika, and Shawn right behind them, right into freefall. The wind immediately forced itself upon the team and the rushing whoosh of the wind and heavy breathing of the soldiers became deafening. Apollyon became the guide as he was the lowest and he started a path towards the desired landing ground with the others in close pursuit. The HUD of Apollyon’s helmet was telling him he was going 125 MPH and he was already at an altitude of 30,000 feet and falling fast. He knew they needed to get to at least 4,000 feet to open up the parachutes, but they needed to get to 2,200 if they wanted a fast infil since they would only have 1,000 feet until impact. The clouds opened up as they dropped through them and Apollyon could see the OBJ, but he was already on track to getting to the drop zone. They fell for another 20 seconds before crossing the 4,000 foot barrier, another 3 seconds and they were very close to opening up. The moment Apollyon crossed 2,200 feet, he opened up and soon the others would follow, they were still going near 80 MPH and were approaching 30 MPH as they passed 1,000 feet. They all landed within ¼ of a mile of each other and quickly packed up their parachutes and rendezvoused with Apollyon as he called in Beyonce to Rainbow. 

“Alright, Crow and Justin you know what to do, the rest of us will make our way to the rendezvous point NightHawk.” Apollyon said as he noticed a small red dot appear on the corner of his HUD, meaning that Rainbow was watching them. 

“Understood” Replied Crow and Justin, as they quickly turned around and jogged through the desert with their cloaks activating once they peaked a sand dune. Apollyon checked the time and it was almost 11 PM when they started to make their way towards NightHawk.

 

Back at Hereford base, the majority of Rainbow were watching a massive screen that showed a livestream from Apollyon’s helmet, and they were watching intently as Apollyon was trekking through the sand. 

 

As Apollyon and his team arrived at NightHawk, he saw that it was a small oasis, with a few palm trees, large rocks, and a decently sized pond. He set his rifle, the Falkor Omega, that had a suppressor, hybrid holographic with a magnifier, IR laser, Trijicon back up sights, and a bipod/vertical grip combo on a rock and he kneeled down next to it. He checked the time again and saw that it was 12:47 AM, and he pulled up a digital map that showed the positions of everybody and he saw that Crow and Justin were split up and circling the facility.

“Get some rest, we’re gonna be here for awhile.” Apollyon said as his team started to sit down next to the rocks and start checking their weapons and gear, as 6 minutes passed when

“Malt Liquor, I repeat, Malt Liquor, How copy?” Crow’s voice came across the radio

“We hear you nice and clear, come on back to light.” Shawn replied with smile.

Crow chuckled, “Headed back to light.”

Apollyon shook his head as he saw that Crow and Justin were running back towards them. Once Crow and Justin made their way into NightHawk, Crow was talking to Apollyon about the layout of the base, “There are about 6 armored cars with one guy on the machine guns, and there are about 12 machine gun nests at the base of the facility, the guards do recon in 2 man patrols around and on the facility.” Crow said, as Apollyon was already formulating a plan.

“Alright, here is what we are going to do, Crow and Justin will knock out the armored cars and machine gun nests on the South side and then we will quickly infiltrate the facility, locate the president, and get out.” Apollyon said, “We have a AC-130 providing overwatch right now in case things get frisky, but if we do this properly, we don’t need it.” 

“Yes Sir.” said everybody as everybody made their way towards the objective. They walked the 5 miles to the facility and Apollyon nodded to Crow to go ahead and carry out the plan. Crow and Justin immediately cloaked and ran off and soon everybody could see bodies falling and being carried out of sight by the invisible men. Crow later radioed in that the South side was clear and Apollyon and his team ran forth and met up with Crow and Justin, next to a wall. They all lined up next to a door, with Justin ready to open it and with a nod from Apollyon, the door was opened and Cerberus stormed into an empty room. The room had a door that led out and soon they opened that as well, to see an empty staircase that led up. Apollyon gestured for Crow and Justin to head up the staircase while his team kept exploring the bottom floor. As soon as Crow and Justin went up, two guards turned the corner in front of Apollyon and he quickly dispatched them by grabbing both of them by the neck and snapping them. 

 

_ Holy shit, what the fuck, _ thought Erika and Shawn as they witnessed the whole thing. Apollyon gently laid the bodies on the floor as to avoid noise and soon he ventured on with Shawn in the middle and Erika guarding the rear. Apollyon’s team cleared the bottom floor but couldn’t find the president, Apollyon hoped that Crow had more luck than him in finding the president.

“I have the president, I repeat, I have th-” Crow was cut off by gunfire and soon the alarms went off. 

“Are you guys okay?” Apollyon radioed in calmly

“Yea, but Justin’s been hit in the leg, nothing too major.” Crow replied as the sound of bones snapping and flesh ripping followed. 

“Alright, head on down, looks like we’re gonna have to fight our way out.” Apollyon said as he and his team shot down 8 insurgents that ran towards them.

“Understood, heading down with the package,” Crow replied

Apollyon’s team headed back to the staircase and secured the exit for the exfil, but a firefight had erupted as the enemy insurgents seemed to be coming from everywhere. Crow came down with the president and Justin limping, and they started to take out insurgents. The crackle of enemy fire was constant, but the bullets were not very were aimed and were flying wide, making the enemy insurgents easy targets. Once again, Apollyon fell into the same routine of sighting and firing.

 

When Crow reached the bottom, Apollyon took point and led them back out the same door they came in, only to see several armored cars moving around outside, kicking up dust everywhere and he saw it as cover to get out. But as they ran through the dust, one car noticed them and Apollyon quickly shot off the gunner and jumped on top of the car as the others were running out towards the sand dunes. Apollyon was on the hood of the car and he rammed his fist through the armored windshield and threw out the driver. Apollyon quickly turned and let off two shots into the driver, one in the torso and one in the head as he fell. He then jumped off the car as it was speeding and ran full speed towards the rest of the team and he called in close air support from the AC-130. Soon the whole facility lit up with shells that tore through the facility, ripping apart everybody in and around it. Apollyon could see the desperate insurgents trying to leave, however, were cut down before they could get past 50 yards.

Everybody was safe and sound behind a sand dune that was in between them and the facility was still under fire.

 

Apollyon cursed under his breath as he felt pain blossom from his side and as he looked down he saw a knife buried to the hilt into his side. He took it out with a grunt and threw the 7 inch knife away and he felt his suit put pressure on the wound, he then walked back to the team as the gunfire died down and he saw a Black Hawk helicopter headed towards them that was going to take them back. 

“Lets get him on.” Apollyon grunted as the sand was whipping around as the Black Hawk was coming down. The whole team got on with the president and soon they were on the way to exfil, while a medical team treated Justin, Apollyon decided to keep his wounds private as it was minor compared to a bullet that was still lodged inside of Justin. 

 

Once they made it back to Hereford, Crow and Apollyon were to report to Six once they were cleaned up. Apollyon took this time to clean and seal his wound and freshen up, and he saw Crow waited outside of his room once, he got dressed and left the door. The drive was short as they walked into Hereford base, and Apollyon saw that the operators there were looking at him and glancing down worryingly to his abdomen. He quickly realized that the whole of Rainbow saw him pull out the knife and soon Gustave “Doc” Kateb walked up to him

“You alright?” he asked

“I am doing fine Doc” Apollyon replied, then Doc nodded and walked away, a box of medical supplies in his hands.

Crow looked questioningly at Apollyon, but he just waved him off as they stepped into the elevator. Once the elevator stopped and opened, they could see Six at her desk looking expectantly at them.

“Hello boys.” She greeted, “Sit down.” she gestured to the chairs in front of her. The both of them sat down, Apollyon took his time sitting down and withheld a wince as he finally settled down, he also saw that Crow didn’t notice it as he was busy staring at Six. 

“Well, I would like to congratulate you guys on your first successful mission, and considering that only 5 people went up against damn near 150 insurgents, I am glad I picked the right people for the job.” She said as she smiled at us. 

“Thank you ma’am.” replied Crow and Six stood up and started to walk to the side of the room, where she pulled out a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses. She walked back to her desk and poured the whiskey, and in the corner of Apollyon’s eyes, Crow licked his lips in anticipation. They all clicked their glasses together and everybody downed their glass, a deep groan came from Crow, as it was probably the only alcohol he had consumed for the past two days. Apollyon was just glad that it was able to relieve some of the pain he felt,

“I hope nobody got too hurt on this operation.” SIx said as she levelled her gaze at Apollyon, “Wait, you got hit Apollyon?” Crow said, finally piecing together that Apollyon was hurt.

“Not hit, stabbed, with a 7 inch knife.” Six answered as Crow looked at the both of them in disbelief.

“I am fine, I patched it up before we got here.” Apollyon said as Six looked at him incredulously, “Alright, but you should have Doc look at it, just in case.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Apollyon replied, as he downed another shot of whiskey 

“Well, I am proud that Cerberus just proved its viability, there are going to be about 30 new recruits that will fill up your squads in a week or so.” Six said, “Hopefully, Cerberus continues to prove itself, because, there are quite a few governments that want to tear you guys down.”

“Why would they want that?” asked Crow,

“It’s because they think you guys are too dangerous and are afraid of betraying us, so you guys are under very harsh judgment.” Six replied

“Let them judge, so long as they fear.” Apollyon growled, Six chuckled and sat back down,

“Well that is all, you boys are dismissed.”

Apollyon and Crow stood up and left, as they left the elevator, Dokkaebi was walking down the hallway and Apollyon could see Crow visibly get nervous.

“OH! Hey guys, good job with that mission by the way.” She said, she then switched to korean and spoke directly to Apollyon,

“You alright?” She said in Korean

“I am fine, I was about to head over to Doc to have it checked out.” Apollyon replied in Korean, with Crow looking lost.

“Okay, well I’ll see you guys later, I have a date with my bed.” She said, in English, but at the word date, Crow visibly tensed, but relaxed once she finished. 

She walk away and Crow took a deep sigh, while Apollyon rolled his eyes and walked on.

“Uh, just a question, what did you guys talk about in Korean?” Crow timidly inquired

“She asked about how I was feeling with my wound and I said I was about to head over to Doc to have it checked out.” Apollyon scoffed, as he headed over to Doc’s office, where he would get the wound checked out.

“Oh, okay, I’ll be waiting in the car.” Crow said, as he walked towards the garage.

 

After the checkup, Apollyon was cleared and he was on his way towards the car when he bumped into IQ, well it was more like she rammed a brick wall and fell.

“Oops! My apologies, Apollyon, I was distracted.” She stammered once Apollyon helped her up.

“It’s okay Monika, I wasn’t looking where I was going either, a first really.” Apollyon replied, “But what could make the great Monika Weiss, so distracted?” He said with a smirk.

“Oh, it was nothing.” she said as she blushed a little and looked away.

“Okay, well I would love to stay and talk but I have head back to the Wolf’s Den.” Apollyon said as he started to step around her.

“Oh, okay, um well, I’ll see you later then.” Monika replied, looking a bit disappointed, “I hope the next time you visit, we can talk more about that suit you were developing, I have some suggestions you might like.”

Apollyon chuckled and he replied, “I will Monika, seeya.” as he walked away with an informal salute. Monika smiled and saluted back as she turned and walked away.

 

Apollyon got into the car where Crow was waiting and started to drive back to the Wolf’s Den, while he was driving he wondered, what suggestions that Monika had for him, he thought he had everything he needed.  _ “Oh well” _ Apollyon thought as the familiar forest swallowed them, and he heard a clunk from Crow, and he saw that he brought out a flask and started to drink it.

“We just drank in Six’s office, and now you’re drinking again? Apollyon said incredulously, and Crow smiled and took a swig.

“Don’t worry, I like to have a little night time treat before I go to sleep.” he cheekily replied. Apollyon sighed hopelessly and shook his head, deciding not argue further, as he already knew Crow wouldn’t give up drinking. When they finally got back at around 2:30 AM, the both of them immediately went to their rooms and while Crow was passed out before his head hit the pillow, Apollyon laid in his bed and let his thoughts drift towards the mission and he scolded himself for being weak enough to be wounded, but he slowly felt unconsciousness take him over.

  
  
  
  
  



	7. Ignorance is Fatal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yaw yeet
> 
> If you have any problems, tips, or advice for me don't be afraid to comment!!!
> 
> Anyways, sorry for the lack of updates, been busy, but the next chapter should be coming soon

**Ignorance Is Fatal**

 

Apollyon was getting briefed on a mission that he and his teams were to complete, however, Crow was exempt from this mission as he had another assignment with Rainbow. Apollyon was sitting in his office chair while Six gave him his assignment, and he formulated a plan before she even finished.

“There is a very important individual we need you to transport from Mexico into the U.S. for interrogation.” Six said, “You and your teams will escort this person out of Mexico, and by the way, you will be operating under some government jurisdiction, since this is American soil.”

“Understood.” Apollyon replied, knowing how much jurisdiction that America gave to its operatives, he couldn’t complain

“You will also be working with operators Ying and Dokkaebi, as they can help with escort.” Six finished as he turned towards the cameras that displayed the base and saw his 27 squad members lounging around the base and bonding with each other. He saw that they were bonding pretty well and there were no actual rivalries or hate between his soldiers.

“Hades, call my teams up to the briefing room.” Apollyon said, as he stood up and started to walk towards the briefing room.

“Ares and Deimos teams, please report to the briefing room for mission.” Hades rumbled, and soon the teams lined up at attention in front of Apollyon.

“At ease, take a seat ladies and gentlemen.” He said, as the shuffling of feet and chairs filled the room.

“Our mission, is to escort a VIP across the US-Mexico border safely and quickly, he is a very important piece in the war against the cartels there.” Apollyon continued, as a map popped up in front of him that had a red line that went from some place in Arizona and into El Paso, Mexico.

“We have the company of Delta Force and two Rainbow Six operators; Dokkaebi and Ying.” Apollyon said as the two women stood up and waved,” Dokkaebi is here in case we need some tech help, and Ying is to support with her candelas.” He continued.

“This shouldn’t take too long but since Six is calling for us, I would imagine we aren’t the only ones who want him, so be prepared for resistance, these cartels can be deadly when they want to.” Apollyon finished, as the map disappeared, “Dismissed.” Apollyon said.

 

Everybody stood up and rushed to their stations as they started to suit up, along with Apollyon. As he was finishing suiting up he could see Crow and his team leaving the compound and he was meeting up with some Rainbow operators outside the base for his own mission. Apollyon walked out to see his team's, Phobos and Deimos, almost done getting ready, as he walked to the hanger where a C-5 Galaxy was waiting.

Phobos and Deimos were the teams that were given to Apollyon’s command and they were the main body of Cerberus with Deimos being multi-purpose and Phobos being a death or assassination squad, similar to Crow’s, but more direct. Erika headed Phobos while Shawn headed Deimos. He heard the others quickly file into the hanger and stand at attention behind him, with his back turned towards them. Apollyon turned around looked each one of the soldiers in the eye, and nodding to a few.

“Good luck and don't do anything that'll get yourselves killed, you hear me?” Apollyon said.

"SIR YES SIR." Everybody said back.

 

Apollyon turned around and ran into the plane with everybody else in tow and the sounds of their boots sounded like an army.

 

Ying and Dokkaebi looked on in awe and looked at each other in surprise.

 

The soldiers got off the plane in Arizona at 7 AM, they were immediately hit by hot and dry wind, and Apollyon could see several black SUVs lined up with several FBI agents with sunglasses and suits standing around Six, who was standing there in a dress and a coat that was draped over her. Standing next to her was a soldier, that looked like he meant business.

“Hello Apollyon, meet Lieutenant Harrison, Delta Force commander, he was considering joining Cerberus, but, he felt too attached to his team so he stayed.” Six said as Apollyon and Harrison shook hands and Apollyon saw that he was taller than Crow, at around 6’2”.

“Nice to meet you Apollyon, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Harrison said, as they released each other’s hands.

“Good or bad?” Apollyon asked, “Bit of both.” Harrison replied with a smile.

“Well we are going to accompany you guys on your op, we will serve under the U.S. behalf, so you guys won’t get into too much trouble.” Harrison continued as Apollyon nodded in acknowledgment and thanks.

They all got into separate vehicles with Apollyon, Ying, Dokkaebi, and Harrison in one car with Harrison driving and Apollyon next to him. They started to speed towards the border and were quickly ushered through an empty lane, and as they passed the border, the state police started to trail them in trucks.

Apollyon looked at them begrudgingly as he knew how powerful the cartels were in Mexico.

“Don’t trust the state police here, you never know which side they are on.” Apollyon said to Dokkaebi and Ying and they nodded their acknowledgement

 

They soon passed under a bridge that had almost a hundred bodies hanging from it with their genitals mutilated.

“What the hell.” Ying said, staring at the bodies in shock

“What happened here?” Dokkaebi said as she looked at Harrison,

“The cartels here want to make examples of those who are not loyal or ratted them out.” an FBI agent answered.

“May they rest in peace.” Dokkaebi grimly said.

They were moving into a state building that looked like a bunker, and soon Apollyon and Harrison jumped out and walked into the building, with most of Cerberus, however, only 5 went into the building while the others stood guard. Ying and Dokkaebi stayed in the car, armed with only pistols, they were started to feel a little under dressed since everybody else packed assault rifles and machine guns. Soon Apollyon and Harrison walked out with a man in handcuffs and his head covered in a black bag and shoved him into a different vehicle, where Harrison got in and Apollyon went back his vehicle with another Delta squad member. Apollyon sat in the back with Ying and Dokkaebi, while the Delta guy was sitting shotgun.

 

They were soon on their way back towards the border when the radios came to life.

“Possible spotter vehicle, 50 meters left.” Harrison’s calm voice came over the radio. Everybody in Apollyon’s car looked left to see a lone police car trailing them.

“Lone motorcycle coming up behind.” Apollyon said as the roar of a lone police motorcycle ran past them.

“Eyes on rooftops.” Apollyon continued as everybody started to look up for any threats.

Soon after the Mexican police escort peeled off once they cleared the town and drove back.

 

They got to the border checkpoint to see a massive traffic jam, and soon they were stopped in the middle of traffic.

“Stay frosty, car broke down up ahead, I suspect the cartels aren't far behind.” Harrison said as traffic was moving but, not fast enough.

 

“Gun, 15 meters, 7 o’clock, two lanes over.” said a FBI agent, looking at an old green Honda Civic that was full of tattooed men inside.

“Guns, 25 meters, 11 o’clock, three lanes over.” Said a Delta member, as everybody looked at a beat-up, red, Toyota Corolla that also had several tattooed guys inside.

“What’s the plan here Harrison?” Apollyon asked over comms.

“Do what they do, they get out, you get out, they shoot, you shoot.” Harrison said as everybody brought up their guns.

Dokkaebi and Ying were lost as they looked around confused.

Apollyon slowly brought his right hand off his gun and unlocked his side of the door and soon the clicks of the other locks sounded off.

Ying and Dokkaebi were intently watching the two enemy cars. The two women were taking deep breaths to calm themselves, but the heat and the tension of the situation made it extremely hard, however, everybody else seemed calm and collected, but FBI seemed skittish.

 

The guys in the Civic started to get out, and soon everybody got out, except Ying and Dokkaebi.

“Wait, can we engage?” Ying said,

“Get out of the car.” Apollyon said quickly before getting out, and the two women got out and followed Apollyon.

Cerberus, Delta, and the FBI split into two groups and quickly weaved through the stalled traffic and surrounded the cartel members at the Civic first, as they quickly stopped and glared at the soldiers.

“Hey hey hey, put the weapon down.” An FBI agent firmly stated in spanish, “Do you want to die?” He continued.

The gang members were barely a foot away from the car and they were surrounded by 15 guys with rifles.

 

But when one gang member, a 15 year old kid, raised his weapon, the whole car was hit with accurate and consistent fire that killed everybody in under a second. Apollyon was the one who took the 15 year old's life and a man that was trying to get out. The other car heard the gunfire, but once they got out the other members of the convoy held them at gunpoint, trapping them.

 

Ying and Dokkaebi saw Apollyon and the others gun down the cartel members, especially the 15 year old, and they gasped in shock and horror.

“What the fuck are we doing?” Ying said in horror

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” Dokkaebi whispered in shock, both women breathing heavily even though they had not fired a single shot.

 

Harrison was at the other car, with his rifle aimed right at a cartel member and he shook his head to one of the cartel members that had a glock that was pointed to the ground, the other members couldn't even get out of the car, before they were trapped. The men in the car were older, in their late 20s, but raised their weapons against the Americans. They were immediately met with the same fate that was given at the Civic. Everybody quickly ran back to the SUVs, but a Mexican Police officer snuck up onto the convoy and saw movement near one.

 

Dokkaebi and Ying were looking at the soldiers in shock while they were jogging back to the SUVs. Once they got in, they waited for Apollyon and the others to clear the area and head back to the car, but Ying was looking out towards Apollyon as he turned around from the Civic and start to weave back to the car. Dokkaebi saw a black figure in the mirror, behind the SUV, who raised a pistol at Ying, who had her face against the passenger seat window, and she quickly tackled Ying to the seat as the man fired 4 times and the window shattered where Ying’s head was.

Dokkaebi quickly sat up and let off three shots from her 9 mm pistol into the officer and Apollyon quickly turned the corner of a nearby truck and pumped two shots from his rifle into the police officer, one in the torso and one in the head. The officer twirled into a car behind him, with the content of his brain splattered all across the driver’s window and hood, and screaming could be heard from inside the car. Dokkaebi looked down at Ying to see that she was covered in blood, but Ying seemed fine and was staring at Dokkaebi’s chest in shock. When Dokkaebi followed her eyes, she saw that there were 4 bleeding holes in her chest.

 

“Oh” was all she could manage to say, before she felt herself fall backwards.

The pain started to kick in once she realized that, once she fell back into the seat, darkness started to fill her eyes as the last thing she heard before unconsciousness took her was Ying screaming her name.

 

Apollyon opened the door to see that Grace was laying on her back on the car seat, with a bloody outfit and Ying trying to stop the bleeding. Apollyon quickly leaped into action by tearing off a part of Grace’s shirt and putting pressure on two holes as Ying covered the other two. Grace was barely conscious and was mumbling something when she started to cough up blood, meaning her lungs had been punctured or ruptured, and she could drown in her own blood. Apollyon quickly turned her to her side as he got into the car and kneeled in front of Dokkaebi. He pulled off Grace’s armor and shirt, revealing the bloody wounds and her toned body, her bra was still intact. He then quickly pulled out some self sealing bandage strips that he designed for bullet wounds and put them over the holes in Grace’s chest and he saw that they stopped the bleeding and secreted a chemical that would coagulate the blood around the wound.

 

“I need medical assistance in Car 3, somebody's been hit, I’ve stopped the bleeding but she has lost a lot and her lungs are ruptured.” Apollyon calmly stated in the radio.

“We are about 15 klicks away from the nearest hospital, lets get her there.” Harrison replied as everybody started to get back into their SUV's and sped away. Apollyon looked at himself and saw that he was covered in blood and Ying was also covered, but mainly in her hands. Dokkaebi mumbled something and coughed up some more blood. Apollyon tightly gripped her hand and felt that she squeezed back weakly, but it was a good sign that she was still alive.

“Cmon now, don’t give up, don’t go quietly into that good night.” Apollyon softly said into her ear as he moved a towel near her mouth to clean the blood. Ying was still frozen in shock at her wounded friend being extremely close to death due to her.

 

The ride to the hospital was fast, but not fast enough for Apollyon’s liking as he carried Grace into a gurney and helped the doctors and nurses push her to the ER.

“She been hit four times, her lungs are punctured and she has lost a lot of blood.” Apollyon quickly said to the doctors as they nodded and Apollyon was ushered out of the ER to see Harrison and Ying standing outside the door.

“The others will transport the objective to a safe house, this op is done.” Harrison said as he walked up to Apollyon, “I hope she makes it.” Harrison grimly said as he shook hands with Apollyon and slowly turned around and walked away. Apollyon saw in his eyes true grief and meant his words when they shook hands. Apollyon and Ying were ushered into a private waiting room, where Ying exploded on him.

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?!” Ying screamed at him as he leaned on a desk and took off his helmet but the lower half of his face was concealed with a face mask with the bottom half of a skull in place of his actual mouth.

“WE HAD NO JURISDICTION TO DO WHAT WE DID.” Ying continued, “THAT IS GOING TO BE ON THE FRONT OF EVERY NEWSPAPER OF AMERICA!”

“No it won’t.” said Apollyon calmly as he turned around to face Ying, “nobody gives a fuck about some Mexican cartel members getting killed.”

Ying looked at him incredulously and with rage.

“How can you be so calm, how can you be so silent when you just murdered a 15 year old kid and one of our own is cooped up in a hospital with life threatening wounds?” Ying Growled at him, “I was right, you don’t give a shit about anyone else but yourself, and you are all just a psychopaths given the permission to murder anyone you want.” She continued

“Do **NOT** mistake my silence for lack of grief.” Apollyon snarled at her and his eyes became more intense and brighter as he glared at Ying and his anger grew. Ying tried to hold her ground against him but couldn’t look away from his eyes. Apollyon slowly walked towards her, and wisps of darkness curled around his feet and the lights in the room slowly became dimmer.

“She is in there because of your mistake, because of your ignorance of the situation.” He continued as his voice became more deeper and demonic.

“If there is one thing I know about this job, is that **Ignorance Is FATAL.** ” Apollyon growled at her as he was barely 3 inches from her and slammed his fist into the concrete next to Ying’s head, the area around his fist was cracked and broken as several pieces landed on her shoulder and she could see that his fist was almost engulfed into the wall.

“You are in no position to judge me, I completed the mission, you got someone wounded.” Apollyon’s voice rumbled deeply in her chest as her walls came crumbling down. Apollyon pulled back and walked out the door while Ying slid down the wall and started to cry.

 

As Apollyon walked out, the doctor walked up to him to talk about Dokkaebi’s condition.

“She will be fine, she needs some rest, but give her a few days and she should be cleared for active duty again.” the doctor said, while walking up to Apollyon, “I would recommend having her stay here for at least another two to three hours before you leave, just to monitor her.”

Apollyon nodded in agreement and decided to leave the hospital and keep himself busy for the next 3 hours. He walked out of the building to see the rest of Cerberus standing near three SUVs in more casual clothing. He also felt Ying walk out behind him and walk past him towards the rear SUV, she walked under the scrutinizing stare of all 27 Cerberus members the whole way to the vehicle. Apollyon left two Cerberus members from squad Deimos to watch over Dokkaebi and to alert him to any progression in her health. Apollyon walked towards the lead SUV and got into the passenger seat as Erika was in the driver’s seat.

“Where to?” she said in her heavy German accent that had a hint of concern for Apollyon.

“Anywhere.” He grimly replied, “Does Taco Bell or In-n-Out sound good?” She continued in the comms.

Several people asked for both, but the majority seemed to go for Taco Bell.

“Alrighty, Taco Bell it seems.” Erika said while looking at a brooding Apollyon who slumped his body against the door with his head propped up against the window with his hand as he stared ahead. _Crow is gonna be pissed_ , Apollyon thought to himself as he straightened himself up and saw a Taco Bell that was up the road.

 

The flight back was long, too long for Apollyon, once the plane landed back in the hanger of The Wolf’s Den, he saw Grace being carted off in a gurney by Doc and Ying, where he saw Crow immediately rush to her side with Ying. He and Ying seemed to be having a heated debate, and were still arguing after they disappeared down a hallway that led to a hospital, and Apollyon just walked back to his office, where he shed his armor and catsuit as he walked back to his room and took a long, cold shower. He knew that Crow would be coming soon to talk with him about what happened to Dokkaebi and Six wanted a debrief, but for now, he just wanted peace and quiet as the cool water moved down his scarred body.

 


End file.
